


my ride or die

by naeuioneonenine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it is what it says it is folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeuioneonenine/pseuds/naeuioneonenine
Summary: Renjun came to the den with a goal in mind and no video game or distracted boyfriend is going to stop him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224
Collections: '00 After Dark





	my ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the ['00 After Dark Fest!](https://twitter.com/00nsfwfest/)
> 
> I had prompt number #146:  
> Renjun likes riling Donghyuck up, and Donghyuck likes being riled up. More specifically, Renjun likes to cockwarm Donghyuck while he games, only letting Donghyuck fuck him when he wins.

“Donghyuck.”

“Not right now, babe, I’ve gotta be online in like, five minutes. Can it wait?”

Renjun frowns, crossing his arms in the doorway to their den. Donghyuck didn’t even look up at him, headphones already settled over his ears. “Donghyuck.”

“What?”

Renjun sighs, and shakes his head. “You said we’d fuck tonight, Hyuck. It’s been like a week.”

“And we will, Jun, just after my game, okay? I promise.” Donghyuck is fiddling with his computer, and barely glances up to shoot him a sheepish smile. “Seriously. Promise.”

“But I want to now,” Renjun says, and definitely doesn’t whine. “You’re going to be playing for like, hours and I don’t want to be up late.”

“Another time? I’ll make it up to you. I swear. But I’m almost platinum, babe.”

Renjun definitely doesn’t pout, watching him boot up the game and switch through the menus. It’s as if Donghyuck forgets the outside world exists when he’s gaming, aside from the cup ramyeon he eats between matches and the rare bathroom break. And he’s stubborn, so it’s unlikely he’ll change his mind.

But Renjun came to the den with a goal in mind and no video game or distracted boyfriend is going to stop him. 

Donghyuck doesn’t look up, doesn’t even react when Renjun closes the door, stepping into the dim room and then pulling off his sweater. He can hear the faint sounds of gameplay through Donghyuck’s headphones, always too loud and one of these days he’s really going to go deaf. The match starts just as Renjun pulls his sweatpants off, setting them in a folded pile by the door. The white shirt he’s wearing is long and drapes just past the tops of his thighs, soft, comfortable, and just a little bit sheer.

The only sound in the room is the clicking of the computer mouse and the clacking of the keyboard, and Renjun briefly wonders how far he can get without Donghyuck noticing. Worth a try, he figures, heading over to the couch against the wall and rifling through the end table until he finds the well-used lube they keep handy. 

He reclines and debates how long he should drag this out, before deciding that the quicker he can get on Donghyuck’s cock the better, and unceremoniously pulls his underwear off before slicking up a few of his fingers. This, at least, is something he is used to, lightly rubbing circles around his hole with his index finger, spreading the lube and then pushing in gradually, sighing. It’s nowhere near as satisfying if you’re doing it by yourself and only for the purpose of opening yourself up to go sit on your dumb boyfriend’s cock while he plays video games, he thinks, pushing a second finger in probably earlier than he should.

Donghyuck still hasn’t even looked over, the colored lights of the game flickering across his face. Renjun lets out a dramatically exaggerated moan, testing if he can even hear him.

He can’t. Pointless. 

Two fingers become three and Renjun jolts when he accidentally brushes against his prostate, toes curling. It feels good, and Renjun curls his fingers again just to work himself up.

Maybe he should just do this, finger himself on the couch until he comes. Donghyuck probably wouldn’t even be that attentive right now, too focused on his match. 

Oh well.

Renjun sighs again and leans back, spreading his legs wider and shutting his eyes, working his fingers in faster. It really has been too long, he distantly thinks, and the groan that slips from his lips isn’t forced at all. He presses against the sensitive nerves, running the pads of his fingers over it again and again until he’s panting, twisting on the couch. He’s hard, cock curled up over his stomach and running leaking onto his skin, precome pooling in the dip of his bellybutton. 

“Ah, fuck,” he groans quietly, and his wrist is beginning to hurt but he also doesn’t want to stop. He’s come this way before, and if Donghyuck is being so stubborn maybe he should just-

“Fuck yeah!” Donghyuck shouts, and Renjun startles, glancing over at him. He waits to see if Donghyuck will look over, will see what Renjun’s doing just meters from him. He doesn’t. It does remind Renjun what he’s here for so he reluctantly withdraws his fingers, wincing at the empty feeling and how his hole clenches around nothing. He stands on unsteady legs, shirt falling back over his cock, and stands just behind Donghyuck until the round ends and the countdown begins for the next round.

“Hyuck,” he says, slipping Donghyuck’s headphones off.

“Oh, shit, Jun what-”

He doesn’t manage to say anything else before Renjun is sliding into his lap, pushing his way in between him and the desk, propping himself up on his knees on either side of Donghyuck.

“I came in here with a goal,” he interrupts, and abruptly shoves Donghyuck’s gym shorts down his thighs, “and I’ll be damned if I don’t get fucked tonight.”

“Wait- Jun, the round is about to start-”

“Play, then. Don’t mind me.”

“How can you say don’t mind me when you’re half-naked and have a hand wrapped around my dick,” Donghyuck hisses, frowning.

“Easy. Don’t mind me.” Renjun waits to see if Donghyuck will challenge him, but after a tense moment of staring Donghyuck’s gaze goes over his shoulder and he jolts forward to grab at the mouse. Renjun rolls his eyes.

For being so focused, Donghyuck is as easy as always to rile up, cock quickly filling up in Renjun’s hand. The only reaction he gives is the occasional twitch of his hips and the tense set of his lips. 

“Relax,” Renjun whispers into his ear, chin on his shoulder so that Donghyuck can see the screen past him. “Relax, Hyuck.”

“Stop teasing,” Donghyuck responds through gritted teeth. “I’m not gonna stop playing to prep you so figure something else out.”

“Already did,” Renjun answers smugly, shifting down so that Donghyuck’s cock slides between his cheeks and through the lube still smeared over his skin. Donghyuck’s jaw clenches and he swears when he misses a shot. “I had to do it all myself because my boyfriend won’t stop playing video games and fuck me. You’re lucky I like your cock more than just my fingers.”

“Renjun,” Donghyuck warns, even as he cants his hips up against him. “I’m serious, I’m so close-”

“I’m not stopping you! Keep playing. My Hyuckie is so good, he’s not going to be distracted just by me, is he?” Renjun smirks at the strained noise Donghyuck makes when the head of his cock catches on Renjun’s hole. 

The round ends in-game, and Renjun takes the opportunity to line Donghyuck’s cock up and sinks down in one smooth move, sighing in satisfaction as he settles, Donghyuck’s cock curving a comfortable space inside him. “I’ll behave, you won’t even notice I’m here. Go back to your game. You only have a few more rounds, right? Think of it as motivation to win. If you win, I’ll let you fuck me as much as you want. If you lose, I’ll use you to get off and then leave.”

“You’re cruel,” Donghyuck mutters, but there’s satisfaction in his voice at the sound Renjun makes when he adjusts in his chair to find the keys again. “Fine. Just sit still, okay? I’m almost done.”

Renjun hums and wiggles his hips just enough to make Donghyuck groan. “Fine.”

It’s hard not to rock down and fuck himself on Donghyuck’s cock, especially with how sensitive he is and how full he feels. He plays with the hairs at the back of Donghyuck’s neck, plays with his ears, sucks on his neck, but doesn’t move. 

This isn’t the first time he’s warmed Donghyuck’s cock, just sat on his lap and waited mindlessly while Donghyuck finished a game or while they watched a movie. There’s something so satisfying about it, about the constant warmth and presence of his boyfriend in and around him. He hates the way everything feels empty and lacking after, but the minutes or hours he’ll spend sat in Donghyuck’s lap is worth the discomfort. 

He’s not patient enough for hours today though, and it only takes a few minutes for him to get antsy, thoughtlessly tightening and then reminding himself to relax when Donghyuck tenses in response. 

“How much longer?”

“Just- be fucking patient,” Donghyuck says, and his voice is strained. “This is the last round as long as we don’t tie. Which I don’t think we will.”

“So after this round? Please?”

“Yeah, yes. After this.”

And that’s that, until Donghyuck freezes and then groans, forehead dropping onto Renjun’s shoulder.

“Hyuck?”

“We tied,” he grumbles, and Renjun raises an eyebrow. “They fucking- got the point at the last minute. I gotta keep playing, Jun, sorry.”

Renjun is quiet for a moment before shrugging. “Well, you did say after that round. So,” he trails off, and Donghyuck glances up at him in the moments before the tiebreaker round begins. “I came to get fucked and that’s what I’ll do.”

“Don’t- fuck,” Donghyuck chokes as Renjun rolls his hips, having the decency to not throw his head back because it could block Donghyuck’s view. Instead, he tucks his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder, raising off his cock a few centimeters to drop back down, slowly setting a steady pace. Donghyuck swears again, and Renjun can hear when his fingers miss a key, miss another shot. “Renjun-”

“Fuck,” Renjun sighs, lacing his hands together behind Donghyuck’s neck and slowly rocking down on his cock. This way, he’s in complete control of the pace and the angle and he can practically hear Donghyuck’s teeth gritting. 

“Please, Junnie, this is important,” he attempts again, muscles tense under Renjun’s thighs. 

“I’m not stopping you.”

“But you aren’t helping,” Donghyuck says, glancing at Renjun with a frown before his eyes flick back to his game. “I can’t lose this game, Renjun.”

“Then win.” Renjun shrugs and then continues fucking himself steadily, biting back a moan at the drag of the head of Donghyuck’s cock against his prostate. 

“You know I can’t focus like this- shit-”

“Better not come then, because you always take forever to recover. It’d be a real shame if you lost the match because you weren’t able to hold out.” Donghyuck’s next protest is broken by a ragged exhale as Renjun drops down heavy in his lap and takes him as deep as he can manage. “Ah- your cock feels so good, shit, Donghyuck-” he moans, raising up on his knees until he almost slips out before slamming back down, hard and fast.

“R-Renjun,” Donghyuck groans, and he looks at Renjun again until his character takes damage and he wrenches his gaze back to his game. 

“So good, Hyuck,” Renjun murmurs breathlessly, and presses his forehead against Donghyuck’s shoulder, thighs burning with effort but it’s worth it, feeling the way Donghyuck goes rigid when he clenches tight around him. 

And then, he thrusts up, resolutely staring over past Renjun at his computer screen, and the head of his cock nails Renjun’s prostate, sending shivers through him. 

“Oh- shit-”

“Let’s play,” Donghyuck grits out, and Renjun delights in how stubborn he is because Donghyuck is managing to multitask, fingers hitting the keyboard with more force than necessary while bucking up into him, restrained as he is by the position. It’s messy because he can’t hold onto Renjun, can’t angle himself the way he wants to, but Renjun’s been on edge for a while and anything is better than nothing. 

“Donghyuck- ah, fuck,” he groans, rocking against him, heat curling in his stomach.

“You couldn’t- even wait,” Donghyuck hisses, and the chair under them bounces, perks of having an expensive gaming chair. “For me to finish a match-”

“You didn’t have to fuck me,” Renjun haltingly says, words broken up by staccato moans. “You- could have just kept playing-”

The screen flashes, and Donghyuck doesn’t even check the results before shoving back in the chair and planting his feet on the ground, hands flying to Renjun’s waist to slam him down further, and Renjun gasps, slouching forward against him. 

“This isn’t- the best place- to fuck,” Renjun manages, because the bounce of the chair is working against them now, and Donghyuck grunts in agreement, pulling out just enough to push Renjun chest down against the desk, swiping the keyboard and mouse out of the way before fucking back into him hard and fast.

The victory animation continues to loop, and the audio barely perceptible through the discarded headphones is masked by the sound of skin hitting skin, breathy sounds because neither of them cares to break the rhythm by keeping up their banter. Renjun wraps his hand around his cock, stroking in time with Donghyuck’s thrusts, and doesn’t bother muffling his sounds because Donghyuck likes to hear him and vice versa.

“You close?” Donghyuck asks, pushing Renjun further up the desk with each move. He’s found an angle where he can press up against Renjun’s prostate on every other thrust and Renjun manages to nod, panting into his elbow. 

“Yeah- yeah, fuck, so good, Hyuck, so good-”

“Come on,” he says, fingers deftly joining Renjun’s, brushing his hand away to take over, twisting his palm in just the right way, swiping his thumb over the slit. “Come on, Jun, come on-”

Renjun spares a brief thought to the mess they’re going to have to clean up when he comes all over the table, dripping between Donghyuck’s fingers. “In-inside, Hyuck, yeah-”

And then he spares a thought to the rug beneath them as Donghyuck presses closer, letting go and coming hot and wet inside him, because when he pulls out Renjun can feel come leaking down his thigh. 

“Gross,” he mutters, collapsing chest first against the desk. 

“You’re the one who wanted to fuck here,” Donghyuck quips, already hunting for tissues to clean up.

“Only since you wouldn’t fuck me in, say, our nice bed like we were planning on.”

“Well…” Donghyuck says, and there’s something in his voice that spells bad news. “I won, so, technically, you said I could fuck you as much as I want. There’s nothing that says we can’t go fuck in the bed also.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, but Donghyuck is right and he’s intentionally paying close attention to cleaning off only parts where he knows Renjun is sensitive. “Fine. But only if I can top this time.”

“Deal,” Donghyuck enthusiastically replies, taking Renjun’s wrist and dragging him out the door. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/naeuioneonenine/)


End file.
